La boda del rei
by Izu McKeltar
Summary: Terminado. Que los tiempos de paz y prosperidad duren para siempre al igual que el matrimonio de estos dos jovenes: Yuri Shibuya y Wolfram von Bielefeld.
1. La boda en el templo

Nueva historia, disfrutadla ^-^

* * *

Faltaba poco para su boda, todos en el reino estaban euforicos, los preparativos estaban ya casi listos: en el castillo las criadas estaban muy ajetreadas, llegaban amigos y aliados de todo el reino, los mejores sastres vestian al rei y a su futuro marido, la antigua reina escojia los vestidos para las damas de honor, los aldeanos adornaban las calles y escojian sus mejores vestidos; pero no todo era alegria. El templo, por su parte, estaba aún más ajetreado: las sacerdotisas no dejaban entrar a nadie (ni alos guardias que les traian el material), la Gran Sacerdotisa, Ulrike, estaba en la sala principal del Templo haciendo los retoques más detallados, Shinou y Murata eran obligados a llevar las cosas más pesadas para la preparación porque, aunque Shinou fuese como un dios, él debia ayudar por mucho que se opusiese.

Para Yuri, habian sido comprometidos pero, a pesar de eso, no le amaba. No podia amar a un hombre, no pudo ni en el pasado ni podria ahora. Admitia que su prometido era muy guapo, su pelo dorado, sus ojos esmeralda, su estatura... todo él era una encarnación de la belleza, excepto por su caracter.

Por otro lado, Wolfram von Bielefeld, habia odiado al principio ese compromiso pero, al final, se enamoró del joven maou. Era un maou bueno, se preocupaba por todos, excepto de sí mismo, eso le habia hecho embarcarse en las locas aventuras de su amado, pero, sabia que su querido amor no le corresponia y eso le ponia triste, aún así, él iba a luchar por ese amor.

-Ya esta todo listo, Yuri-dijo Cheri, antigua maou- ¿preparado?

-No del todo, Cheri-sama-dijo el joven rey-no del todo...

Cheri se acercó al joven rey, lo miró con esa sonrisa de satisfacción de madre.

-No te preocupes, Wolfram nunca te será infiel.

-No me preocupo de eso, Cheri-sama.

-¿Entonces?-la preocupación destelleaba en los ojos de la rubia-¿Qué sucede?

-Me da miedo casarme, soy muy joven, a penas tengo 17 años, ni en Japón soy mayor de edad.

-Pero aquí sí lo eres, Yuri.

La rubia se apartó del joven rey para acercarse a la ventana del cuarto.

-¿Sabes? Cuando acepté ser maou, aunque yo no queria, fue por obligacion de Su Majestad Shinou, a causa de eso, Shin Makoku empezó a luchar en guerras sin sentido por culpa de mi mala administración.-Cheri hablaba en un tono cada vez más bajo, más triste- Dejé todo el poder al estupido de mi hermano, pero ahora entiendo el porqué de que Su Majestad Shinou me puso al mando, fue para que, despues de la tormenta de mi reinado, viniera la calma del tuyo, todo esta dispuesto por alguna razón, Yuri. Piensa en la boda como una obligación hacia tu pueblo.

-Pero no entiendo-Yuri se sentó en la cama dejandose caer- me piden descendencia por ser el rey, pero no puedo tenerla ¡somos dos hombres!, es irracional.

Cheri se dirigió a la puerta mientras reia.

-No te preocupes por eso.

La hora habia llegado, se celebraria la boda dos veces: una en la intimidad del templo coo simbolo de amor y otra en palacio como simbolo de la boda de los reyes.

En el templo, Murata y Ulrike estaban en el altar, en aquel altar se encontraban tres velas: una negra, una roja y otra azul. Los invitados, aguardaban sentados.

Una música empezó a sonar, era el himno de Shin Makoku, las puertas se abrieron y Yuri, vistiendo de negro como otras tantas veces pero con un traje más elegante, entraba acompañado por Cecili von Spitzberg, antigua maou, quien llevaba un traje rojo yy negro. Al llegar al altar, Ulrike encendió la vela negra mientras Cecili se situaba a la derecha, a un metro del altar a la derecha de Yuri.

De nuevo, música sonó pero esta vez no era el himno, era una más romantica. Las puertas se abrieron, todos los invitados se levantaron y miraron hacia la puerta: Greta, princesa de Shin Makoku llevaba un elegante vestido beige, tiraba unos preciosos petalos de cerezo y rosas, seguida de Annisina, Nicola, Sangria, Lasagna, Doria y Effe, todas con unos preciosos vestidos azules, mientras iban acercandose al altar, se iban parando delante de un asiento mirando a la dama que tenian delante pero Greta era la única que no se detuvo hasta llegar donde Yuri, a quien le hizo una reberencia, y al llegar al lado de su padre, se dirigió donde Cheri-sama. Acabada esta entrada, dos siluetas aparecieron: Wolfram von Bielefeld, vestido de traje azul con un lazo rosa pastel donde el pecho acompañado por Conrad Weller, su hermano mayor quien llevaba un traje marron tierra. Mientras pasaban por el pasillo donde las damas de honor esperaban estas les tiraban petalos de diferentes flores. Al llegar a la última de las damas, Nicola, esta le dio a Wolfram un ramo de flores precioso. Cuando llegaron al altar, Ulrike encendio la vela azul mientras Conrad se ponia a un metro, tambien, del altar a la izquierda de su hermano menor. Todos los invitados se volvieron a sentar, excepto los 4 que estaban cerca del altar: Murata, Ulrike, Conrad y Cheri-sama; los dos novios y Greta.

-Yuri Shibuya, vigesimo sexto maou de Shin Makoku-Murata llevaba una sonrisa picaresca que noo fue desapercibida por el joven rey-, puedes decir tus votos.

Yuri miró a Wolfram a los ojos.

-Wolfram von Bielefeld, mi... q-querido... pro-prometido-por la mente de Yuri no dejaban de pasar por la cabeza pensamientos de: "¿lo ha escrito Gwendal, verdad?"- te amaré por toda la eternidad, mi destino y el tuyo estan atados por un hilo rojo, nuestra aguja es nuestro amor, y con ese hilo y esa aguja hemos cosido este destino juntos.

Muchos de los invitados se aguantaban la risa, Yozak era un ejemplo, pues algunos sabian que eso solo lo podia haber escrito una persona: Gwendal von Voltaire.

-B-bueno... -Murata apenas podia aguantarse la risa- podemos seguir con los tuyos, Wolfram.

-Sí. Yuri, aunque seas un enclenque y un bueno-para-nada, te metas en lios y donde no te llaman, eres demasiado buena persona y si no fuera por nosotros, el reino seria un caos total, porque te vas y vienes sin avisar, pero aunque seas así eres mi prometido y el rey, así que tienes mi fidelidad y lealtad eternas. Aunque yo, tu lealtad, no la tenga, maldito infiel.

Todos allí reunidos rieron, excepto el rubio que miraba severamente a su prometido y el pelinegro que eludia la mirada de Wolfram.

-Dicho esto, yo os declaro esposos, coged esas velas y encended la de enmedio: Yuri, cojeras la azul, simbolizando a tu esposo Wolfram. Wolfram, tu cogeras la negra que representa a tu esposo Yuri.- Murata alzó la vela roja- Que esta vela represente el amor, la esperanza, la fuerza, la prosperidad, la paz y la construccion de un mejor Shin Makoku gobernados por estos dos reyes.

Murata dejó la vela en la mesa.

Los dos muchachos encendieron la vela roja a la vez.

-Que los tiempos de paz y prosperidad duren para siempre al igual que el matrimonio de estos dos jovenes: Yuri Shibuya y Wolfram von Bielefeld.-Ulrike, la Gran Sacerdotisa, dijó estas palabras mientras levantaba la vela que los dos jovenes habian encendido- Shinou, bendice este matrimonio.

Shinou hizó su aparición desde detras de Murata y la Gran Sacerdotisa, para sorpresa de muchos y dolor de cabeza para otros.

-Bendigo el matrimonio de los dos jovenes, que este matrimonio dure para siempre como los tiempos en los que vivimos ahora.

-Cecili-sama, acerque la corona; Weller-san, acerque las espadas

Cheri-sama se giró y de la caja que tenia detras (1) sacó una corona, Conrad tambien se giró y de otra caja, sacó dos espadas. Los dos se acercaron donde Murata, Ulrike y Shinou estaban.

-Cecili von Spitzberg, ahora ya eres, oficialmente, la antigua maou. Tu corona pasará a ser la de Yuri Shibuya. Ponsela.

Cecili obedeció a la Gran Sacerdotisa y puso la corona sobre Yuri.

-Yuri, Wolfram, estas dos espadas representan las defensas de Shin Makoku, en caso de problemas, aunque sean diminutos, los resolvereis con mano justa siguiendo la balanza de la justicia. Ahora, Conrad Weller, da las espadas.

Conrad obedeció al Gran Sabio, Murata, y les entregó las espadas: la espada de Wolfram a Yuri y Morgif a Wolfram.

-Con este intercambio de espadas, queremos representar que: aquello de Yuri es, tambien, de Wolfram y-Conrad decia esas palabras mientras miraba a los ojos de los dos muchachos- aquello de Wolfram es, tambien, de Yuri.

Los dos muchachos pusieron las espadas apoas en el altar.

-Greta-habló Shinou-, traela.

Greta llevó una pequeña balanza a donde Shinou.

Tomad, en vuestras manos reacen las leyes y la justicia de Shin Makoku. Que no haya injusticia alguna.

Los dos tomaron la balanza de las manos del 1r Maou.

-Felicidades-concluyeron los tres al unisono: Ulrike, Murata y Shinou- Felicidades por todo lo hecho y lo que hareis.

Aplausos y alabanzas llenaron la sala del templo. Cuando todo se tranquilizó, solo quedaron el Gran Sabio, la Gran Sacerdotisa y el Shinou.

-Ahora tocan los preparativos del castillo.

-Cierto, Ulrike, cierto.

-Al fin podré descansar.

Todos se marchaban hacia el castillo, donde, al dia siguiente, se haria la ceremonia de bodas y coronacion oficial.

* * *

(1): Las cajas de detrás de Cheri-sama y Conrad son las cajas prohiibidas, donde antes se guardaba el poder del Shinou.

Si no dejáis review, Wolfram se separa de Yuri y se hace monje (tambien dejara de vestir esos trajes de noche que tanto nos gustan)


	2. La boda en el castillo

Ya había llegado el día de la boda oficial, la boda que se recordaría por las siguientes generaciones en aquel reino y, seguramente, en los reinos aliados; era la boda del rey que había traído la paz a esas tierras y de su prometido el príncipe que había ayudado a hacer la paz posible. Los aldeanos, aliados y amigos esperaban con gran emoción la hora en la que se celebraría la boda.

Ese día ya había llegado, su boda se celebraría, el joven rubio sentía emoción, se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella, se había despertado temprano por los nervios que le provocaba saber que, aunque ayer se había celebrado su otra boda, esta no seria como la anterior, esta la vería mucha gente.

_Hace un día precioso_. El pensamiento del joven príncipe no podían ser más acertados: el jardín que se veía a través de la gran ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba, pues no le habían permitido compartir cama con su prometido pues en palabras de Cheri: "la noche de bodas será mañana, hoy a otro cuarto para ti.", era precioso: las flores, árboles y arbustos aún estaban regados por el rocío de la mañana, los sirvientes estaban ajetreados preparando los últimos retoques de la celebración dándole vida al paisaje, el sol se veía en el firmamento y sólo tenia la compañía de las matutinas aves y alguna que otra nube que surcaba el cielo paulatinamente. Se notaba una paz que calmaba el nervioso corazón del joven mazoku. Wolfram se estiró y se giró hacia la puerta, le esperaba un largo día por delante.

El joven rey, por su parte, estaba más atareado que nunca, antes de la ceremonia debía recibir a todos los invitados, almorzar con los comandantes y/o reyes de los reinos aliados, después debía ir a firmar algún que otro papel que no podía esperar y, por fin, tendría un descanso en el que debía cambiarse de ropa, peinarse, arreglarse y dirigirse rápidamente al gran salón. _A este paso, no tendré ni un minuto de descanso hasta esta noche..._ pensaba el maou pelinegro sin recordar lo que significaba esa noche: la noche de bodas.

_Bueno, ¡empecemos a trabajar! _Se animó el pelinegro a si mismo aunque sin muchas ganas.

Todos los del castillo tenían algo que hacer: o cocinar, o arreglar las flores, o limpiar, o ayudar a otros en sus tareas; sea como sea, todos debían colaborar en algo. La antigua monarca, Cecile von Spitzberg,ayudaba a su hijo a probarse todos y cada uno de los vestidos / trajes que traían los sirvientes; Conrad acompañaba al joven maou para darle ánimos; Günter coordinaba a los sirvientes que trabajaban en el gran salón; Gwendal, por su parte, también acompañaba al joven pelinegro en sus tareas pero para vigilar que lo hacía bien; Greta estaba con Annisina, caminando sin rumbo fijo por el palacio pues a la von Khrenikov se le había cerrado el taller durante los dos días anteriores para que no pusiese en peligro a nadie de la fiesta.

Todos pasaron una mañana llena de cosas por hacer pero los resultados, los futuros reyes y la celebración merecían aquel trabajo.

Y, por fin, ya era la hora.

La sala donde se celebraría la boda real estaba lleno de bancos donde los invitados a la fiesta estaban reunidos, pero como aunque el lugar era grande no entraban tantas personas como gente quería asistir, se decidió traer la tecnología del mundo del maou para retransmitir en una gran pantalla lo que grababa el soldado Dorcas en la plaza principal de la capital de Shin Makoku. La sala era adornada por un sinfín de flores, adornos dorados y plateados, lazos y cintas rojas entre lámpara y lámpara.

Entonces, una de las puertas laterales se abrieron y los invitados se levantaron al entrar el joven pelinegro junto al caballero Conrad Weller, cuando llegaron al altar improvisado, Conrad se sentó junto a los familiares del rey y junto a Günter.

Yuri vestía su típico traje negro, parecido al escolar, con adornos dorados y dos cadenas que le travesaban de hombro a hombro y sujetaban una capa de color escarlata con adornos blancos. De repente, la puerta principal fue abierta y Greta junto a Cheri aparecieron seguidas por Anissina y Gisela y Nicola acompañada por Laila, todas vestidas con un sencillo vestido azul pastel que se ceñía al pecho y después era holgado hasta poco centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Al acabar el desfile de las damas de honor apareció Wolfram, con un traje azul de Prusia (1) con toques dorados y, donde se pondría la pajarita o la corbata, llevaba un pañuelo blanco inmaculado con una piedra de lapislázuli que era unida a una decoración de hombro también dorado acompañado por Gwendal.

Los invitados se levantaron y cuando Wolfram llegó al lado de Yuri, Gwendal se sentó junto a Conrad, Günter y los familiares directos de los novios. En el altar ya se encontraban las personas necesarias para la coronación y boda: Cheri, que se había acercado al altar como reina mientras las otras damas de honor se ponían en la primera fila de bancos, Murata y los novios.

-Yuri y sir von Bielefeld-empezó a decir Murata- estamos aquí reunidos entre amigos y familiares para celebrar vuestra unión y coronación oficial como reyes de Shin Makoku, ¿alguien no desea que esta celebración para con ellos?

Nadie dijo nada, todos deseaban ya, y con mucha emoción, que esta celebración se tomas a cabo.

-Entonces, -siguió el Gran Sabio- sigamos pues nadie, aquí presente, se niega. Yuri Shibuya, ¿como maou y hombre deseas y amas con todo tu corazón a Wolfram von Bielefeld?

-Si... lo d-deseo y... a-amo –dijo el joven maou con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- así es.

-Bien, y tu, Wolfram von Bielefeld, ¿cómo mazoku y hombre deseas y amas con todo tu corazón a Yuri Shibuya?

-Así es, lo amo- declaró el joven rubio-

-Pues, sin más dilación os deseo una larga y feliz vida juntos. Que los tiempos de paz y prosperidad duren para siempre al igual que vuestro matrimonio, Yuri Shibuya y Wolfram von Bielefeld. Poneos los anillos.

Los invitados se alzaron y aplaudieron, también se escucharon gritos como: "¡Vivan los novios!" y similares, mientras los dos jóvenes ponían el anillo, que les había dado Cheri, el uno al otro.

-Ahora, se celebrará la coronación. –Anunció la exmaou Cheri-

Los invitados se sentaron y la sala quedó en absoluto silencio, Wolfram se sentó junto a sus hermanos pues no se le coronaba a él, si no a su recién oficial esposo. Yuri se acercó a la cascada que había tras el altar y metió la mano, al contrario de lo que pasó la primera vez no fue llevado a su mundo, entonces, los invitados allí reunidos y los aldeanos que veían la celebración a través de la gran pantalla instalada en la plaza principal saltaron de júbilo, emoción y a algún que otro soltó una lagrimita.

Ya estaba, ya eran reyes y esposos.

La siguiente etapa era en el jardín donde los mejores cocineros expusieron sus mejores platos para todos los invitados allí presentes.

Tras horas de diversión los invitados empezaron a marchar, aquellos que vivían cerca, y los que debían desplazarse más pues vivían más lejos se quedaron en el castillo para partir a la mañana siguiente.

Yuri no tenía mucha preocupación pero para Wolfram habían muchos nervios y es que esa noche era SU noche, la noche de bodas, la noche en que se consuman los matrimonios...

Pero esa es una historia que sólo los dos jóvenes conocen y las sirvientas imaginan.

* * *

Si, si, es cierto que he tardado más de lo debido... lo siento u_u) No tengo excusas para haber tardado tanto y haberos dejado con ganas de más y repito, NUNCA dejaré un fic abandonado así que no me se os preocupeis que, aunque tarde, los acabaré todos.

Dejando mi irresponsabilidad por haberos dejado esperando TANTO tiempo... ¿qué os parece? ¿Ha valido la pena? ¿Es mejor la boda en el templo o la boda en el castillo? Eso lo decidís vosotros YO NO OPINO XD

(1) el azul de Prusia (para aquellos que no lo hayáis buscado) es un color algo parecido al azul eléctrico.


End file.
